Meeting the Family
by U-ta-gai
Summary: Two days has passed since the little 'incident' at the park. Fuji and Keigo have to eventually meet Ryoma's family, why not now? Sequel to A Nice Morning in the Park


**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic**

**Title: Meeting the Family**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Royal Pair (AtobexRyoma), Thrill Pair (FujixRyoma)**

**Warning: Hard Yaoi**** and Ryoga's potty mouth**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT. I know it's hard to believe but that is the horrible truth. Characters belong to the great Konomi Takeshi-sensei.**

**A/N: Okay so I was checking the reviews online, right? And while I was reading over them, there it was. The most awesome idea for a sequel to A Nice Morning in the Park! SOOOO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU SUBARU-SAN~~!**

* * *

><p>Ryoma was running the laps Tezuka buchou had assigned him for being late. Again. But, even as he was running, he could not stop thinking about the events that had occurred two days before.<p>

_Ryoma's face was flushed and he was panting a bit, trying to catch his breath after two consecutive kisses that lasted about 12 seconds each. His golden eyes were overly bright with a dazed look, and his lips were swollen and slightly red. His shirt was in disarray, the first two buttons loose, and it was hiked up a bit, revealing a sliver of succulent, golden skin. He had collapsed onto the bench behind him when his legs had stopped supporting him._

Ryoma's face turned bright red and tucked his cap down further as he remembered what had happened on that early morning. He profusely tried to replace the images that bombarded him with something more distracting.

_Kaidou-sempai in a skirt…Ugh, Kaidou-sempai in a skirt, Kaidou-sempai in a ski-!_

"Wha-?" exclaimed Ryoma, after he ran into someone. "Che! Watch where your go-"

He stopped mid sentence when he looked up to see who it was.

"F-f-Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma breathed out.

"Why hello Ryoma-kun," Fuji replied. "You seem to be quite…_distracted_ by something."

Then, Ryoma remembered what he had been thinking about and turned bright red once more.

"I-it's n-nothing," stammered Ryoma. "Nothing that concerns y-you F-f-Fuji-sempai…" And with that he ran off again, trying _very_ hard not to think about the tensai who was just behind him.

"Oh my," Fuji sighed, a hint of a smile visible on his mouth. "This is just too amusing…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful for Ryoma. He attended all his classes (attending meaning sleeping in), ate lunch with Horio and his friends, and got stalked by Tomoka, who was in turn, was dragging a <em>very<em> unwilling Sakuno around with her. All in all, it was a pretty normal day. And then, of course, things just _had_ to get worse.

Ryoma was just exiting the school building, a when a crowd of students at the front gate caught his attention. As he neared them, he heard whispers about some kind of car and the hot guy who just got out. Intrigued, Ryoma pushed through the crowd to get a glimpse of this 'hot guy'. He got only halfway through, when a strong hand gripped his arm and nearly dragged him to the front.

"Oi!" Ryoma exclaimed. "What's the big dea-"

He never got to complete that sentence because just then, someone pushed him out of the crowd and into the firm chest of another person. Arms wrapped around him, catching him as he stumbled.

"Well then brat," said a smug voice above him. "Ore-sama _knows_ he's beautiful, but you don't have to throw yourself at me."

Ryoma stiffened when he heard that familiar, _annoying_, voice. He quickly pulled out of Keigo's hold and took a couple steps back, his face starting to get the red tinge that seemed to be always appearing on his face nowadays.

"Monkey King," Ryoma acknowledged, still backing up until he bumped into someone _else_. This _someone else_ wrapped their arms around him while chuckling softly. Ryoma felt hot air touch the back of his neck and his face turned full out red as Fuji rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Now, now Keigo," Fuji said, not taking his head off of Ryoma's shoulder. "It's not nice to tease our adorable little Ryoma-kun."

The crowd of students gasped as they heard this.

Ryoma groaned, embarrassed that this had gotten out.

"F-Fuji sempai," whimpered Ryoma. "Could you get off now please….?"

"Okay then, Ryoma-kun," Fuji replied. "But you'll have to be led in some other way."

"What do you mea-!"

Fuji scooped up a yelping Ryoma into his arms and carried him bridal style up next to Keigo. Keigo then opened the door to the limo that was just behind him, and climbed in after them. But before he closed the door, he couldn't resist a parting remark.

"Students of Seishun Gakuen," He started out in his 'holier than thou' voice. "I, the great and majestic Atobe Keigo-sama, have claimed your very own Echizen Ryoma. Ore-sama shall be taking him to my glorious mansion, so do not disturb us."

This little speech was met by silence. Then all of the students began to erupt in catcalls, whistles, and "NOOO DON"T TAKE OUR BELOVED RYOMA-SAMA"s by both the female _and_ male populace of the school.

Satisfied, Keigo climbed back into the limo and closed the door, turning to face a completely red Ryoma and a open-eyed, evil grinned Fuji.

"Did you _really_ have to do that?" exclaimed an embarrassed and distraught Ryoma.

"Yes brat," replied Keigo. "I was staking my claim on you."

"Don't forget _my_ claims too Atobe," Fuji reminded him, glaring at him icily. "After all, I _was_ the one to take him first."

Ryoma choked on his own breath at this. "Wha-!"

"Yes, but Ore-sama claimed both the brat's ass _and_ mouth." Keigo retorted back.

"If you didn't come in his mouth, it doesn't count."

"Well Ore-sama still got to shove Ore-sama's divine erection into the brat's mouth."

"I prepared him and finger fucked him!"

"Ore-sama made him moan first!"

"No, _I_ did."

"No, Ore-sama did!"

"No, I-"

"STOP!"

Ryoma, who had been listening to this conversation growing redder and redder with every exchange, had had enough.

"I swear to _God_, that if you two don't stop arguing about who was better at," Ryoma grimaced. "_Doing_ me, I will never do it with you _ever_ again!"

That certainly shut them up. Both were looking at Ryoma with pleading eyes, Keigo's a bit more pompous than Fuji's, but pleading none the less.

Ryoma sighed as he looked upon his two…_boyfriends'_ faces, wondering how he had gotten himself in this situation.

"I'm going to go to _sleep_ now," Ryoma spoke slowly, as if he was talking to four year olds. "While I am asleep, you will not grope me, kiss me, or _molest_ me in any way. Got it?"

He was met with a sheepish Keigo and Fuji, who had been planning to do just those things when Ryoma said that he was going to take a nap.

"_Got it?_" Ryoma repeated, a warning tone in his voice.

Keigo and Fuji nodded vigorously, panicking a bit.

"Good."

Ryoma then proceeded to make himself comfortable on the leather seat of the car, lying down on his side when sitting up didn't work. He was asleep in no time and his boyfriends were left staring at the innocent and angelic face that was displayed across from them.

* * *

><p>When the limo pulled up to the Atobe residence, Fuji and Keigo opted to keep Ryoma asleep and just carry him out, not wanting to disturb their cute little rookie. They played rock paper scissors to see who would carry him.<p>

Keigo won.

Keigo scooped up the peacefully sleeping Ryoma into arms, carrying him bridal style as Fuji had done, and climbed the many stairs up to the front door of the huge, white mansion. Fuji had to open and close the door for him of course, because he had his arms full of sleeping chibi.

Keigo and Fuji entered the elevator (yes Ore-sama has an elevator in his glorious home), and went up to the top floor, where Keigo had his suite. As they entered through the door of the suite, Ryoma began to stir and wake up. Keigo quickly set him on the bed and they began to watch as Ryoma blinked sleepily, trying to sit up in Keigo's huge, puffy bed. He then yawned a cute little yawn and stretched, his hands above his head, arching his back. Then, Ryoma realized he had some very admiring fans a few feet in front of him, both of which were now sporting bulges in their pants.

_O__h no… I'm in deep shit now…_

Ryoma blatantly stared at Fuji's and Keigo's crotches, a bit of a panicked look appearing on his face. Then he looked up to see that Fuji and Keigo were wearing matching grins- no, _leers_- on their faces.

"Well then," Fuji drawled out, loving the frightened animal look on Ryoma's face. "Looks like our little sleeping beauty is up."

"Hmm. Wasn't a prince supposed to _kiss_ her for her to wake up?" Asked Keigo.

"Well she's up anyways, so we can skip that and move on to the fun stuff." Fuji replied, slowly making his way towards the bed where Ryoma was currently trying to crawl away from the two predators.

"U-umm, wouldn't you rather do something else?" Ryoma whimpered, trying to distract them somehow.

"No," Keigo replied, the grin on his face growing wider. "We're sure we'd rather do this."

"But it's only…" Ryoma looked at the clock in Keigo's room. "5:25! Are you sure you'd rather not do something else?"

They both crawled onto the bed slowly, capturing the now absolutely terrified Ryoma in between them.

"Nope"

And they attacked.

They stripped him of all his clothes. Then, they repeated this process on themselves. Soon, all three of them were lying on the bed without a stitch of clothing on any of them. This time, Keigo was the one taking Ryoma's cock into his mouth. Fuji was on the other side of him, kissing and sucking on his neck, working upwards until he reached Ryoma's mouth.

With Keigo working on his cock, and Fuji shoving his tongue into his mouth, Ryoma soon became a quivering mass of sensitivity. Anywhere Fuji or Keigo touched had him crying out or moaning, writhing in their hands. Keigo reached into a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small bottle.

"I didn't forget this time," He said, as he squirted out some strawberry scented lube onto his hand. "This one's also edible."

He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up a bit. He then guided his hand over to where Ryoma's entrance was and began caress the bud. Ryoma whimpered into his kiss with Fuji, and his member began to drip precome profusely. Keigo pushed in one finger slowly, watching Ryoma's reaction. When all he did was stiffen a bit, Keigo pressed in a second finger and started to search for Ryoma's pleasure spot.

Ryoma squirmed a bit from the pain of when Keigo's second finger entered him. He whimpered when Keigo started to move his fingers around, as if he was searching for something. He then gasped out loud when Keigo touched something inside of him.

"Th-th-there," panted Ryoma. "Please, Keigo… More!"

Determined not to be ignored, Fuji withdrew from his kiss with Ryoma and kneeled on the bed, positioning his weeping erection in front of Ryoma's mouth.

"Here," said Fuji. "Let's see how good that mouth is."

Remembering what happened at the park, Ryoma nodded and took Fuji's member into his mouth and began to suck. Fuji gasped as Ryoma's mouth closed in around his cock. It was better than he had imagined it would be. Ryoma's mouth was so _hot_. He momentarily lost control, and began to thrust into the hot cavern before him. Ryoma's choking sound dragged him back into reality, where he was met with the image of Ryoma with tears in his eyes as he tried to handle the sudden change in his mouth.

Fuji immediately pulled out. "Oh I'm so sorry Ryoma!"

"It's fine Syuusuke," Ryoma replied, his voice a bit hoarse from the abuse his throat had gotten. Of course, Keigo chose that moment to put in the third finger, while simultaneously brushing his fingers on Ryoma's prostate.

"Ah!...Hyahn!" Ryoma cried out. "Mmm..ahh!"

Fuji almost came at the sight before him. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"Keigo," Fuji said. "Put another finger in."

Keigo looked at him funny. "Why?"

"We're _both_ going to enter him"

Ryoma's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?"

Fuji looked down and cupped Ryoma's face into his hands. "It's okay Ryoma," he cooed. "It'll feel great."

Keigo just looked at Ryoma, asking his approval. Ryoma looked into Fuji's face, then Keigo's.

He sighed. "I trust you," he said quietly.

Fuji smiled softly and bent down to kiss him. Keigo drew all of his fingers out and put more lube on them. He then slid two fingers into Ryoma, who gasped softly, and almost immediately he pressed in a third. He waited a while for Ryoma to get used to three fingers until he added the fourth, causing Ryoma to pant, gasping for breath.

"Ah…Keigo…" Ryoma whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "I-it h-h-hurts.."

Fuji licked away the tears on Ryoma's cheeks. "It's okay, it's okay, it's going to feel better."

Fuji looked back at Keigo. "Ready?"

Keigo just looked up and nodded his head once. He grabbed the lube that he kept next to him, and slathered his length his length with it. He then pulled Ryoma into his lap, which caused him to squeal a bit, and positioned his now _very_ hard member at Ryoma's entrance. Keigo slid Ryoma downwards onto his cock and groaned as the tight wet heat enveloped him.

Ryoma whimpered and squirmed as the feeling of being _very_ full caught him off guard. Keigo wait for Ryoma to adjust a bit, and then began to lift him up and down, purposely aiming his cock at Ryoma's prostate. As soon as Ryoma started to moan, Keigo snapped him hips upward, making Ryoma cry out as he pounded into his prostate.

Ryoma felt the pressure of his orgasm build inside body as he kept going up and down, bouncing on Keigo's lap.

"Ah! I-I'm going to-!"

His orgasm was stopped when a hand gripped the base of his member, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to stop him from coming. Ryoma whined with discontent.

Fuji chuckled at the cute face Ryoma made. "Nuh uh uh. Your not coming until you have _both _of us in you."

He then positioned his own member at Ryoma's entrance, which still had Keigo's cock in it. Fuji pushed himself inside, groaning at how _tight_ it was, especially with Keigo in there with him. Ryoma cried out, feeling fuller than ever. He would have fallen over if Keigo wasn't holding onto him. Ryoma suddenly felt Fuji and Keigo thrust into him, and shrieked.

"Hyaah!" Ryoma cried out. His screams turned into moans as both Fuji and Keigo started ramming his prostate.

"Nyaaah! Ah! More! Please!"

Keigo smirked and reached around Ryoma's body to grab his neglected cock, which had drooped a bit at the pain of when Fuji entered him. Keigo started stroking it, coaxing it into full hardness once more.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around both Fuji and Keigo's necks, desperate for something that would anchor him to the world. Ryoma felt pressure building up in his abdomen, with Keigo stroking him and both of them thrusting up into him.

"I-I'm going- I'm going to-!"

"Come with us," Fuji panted into his ear.

And with that, Ryoma came, his muscles squeezing and pulsating around Fuji and Keigo's cocks, until they too were coming deep into Ryoma, their essence overflowing out of him. The three of them collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Fuji and Keigo were on either side of Ryoma, curling their bodies around him. Slowly Keigo pulled out his now soft member, and Fuji followed in suit. They all drifted to sleep on the wings of their exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The trio was woken up to a phone ringing from the pile of clothes on the floor. Ryoma, recognizing the ringtone as his, slowly untangled himself from Fuji and Keigo, made his way over to the clothes that <em>seemed<em> to be the one ringing, and pulled out his noisy phone.

"Hello?"

"_Echizen Ryoma do you know what time it is!_"

"O-Okaa-san!" Ryoma exclaimed. That woke up the two that were still in bed.

"Ryoma's okaa-san?" Fuji whispered to Keigo. "Why would she be calling him now?"

Keigo looked at the clock. He swore.

"It's close to 9 at night right now," he said, looking over to where Ryoma was trying to calm his mother down. "Ore-sama thinks we kept him past curfew…"

Ryoma flipped his phone shut, after agreeing to his mother that he would be home straightaway. Then he turned to the two on the bed with a strained smile on his face.

"So…Who wants to go meet my family?"

Keigo looked away. Fuji just said, "It's only your kaa-san and tou-san right?"

Ryoma fidgeted with the cellphone in his hand.

"Umm…no. Ryoga-niisan's there too."

Now Keigo turned to look at Ryoma as well. "Ore-sama will never back down from a challenge!" he declared, looking as majestic as one can while naked. In bed.

Fuji, though, did not look as sure. He had heard about Ryoma's dad, Echizen Nanjirou, from Ryuuzaki-sensei, but he had heard _nothing_ about his mother or brother. Still, he did wonder what kind of family Ryoma had, even though the thought of meeting them sent shivers down his spine.

Fuji made his decision.

"Let's go meet them," he said observing the horrified look on Keigo's face. "We _should_ introduce ourselves. After all, we _are_ fucking their child."

Ryoma turned red once again, before snatching his clothes off the floor, throwing the rest onto the bed, and swiftly dressing himself. He then sat on a couch over on the far side of the room and glared at Fuji.

Fuji chuckled as he put on his clothes.

_So cute__…_

* * *

><p>It was officially 9 o'clock pm when they finally reached Ryoma's house. Ryoma looked terrified, Keigo looked like he was going to be sick, and even Fuji's hands started trembling when they got to the doorstep. Once they had stepped onto the doormat, the door flew open, revealing a pretty woman who looked like Ryoma. Ryoma shrieked and jumped into Keigo's arms before recognizing who it was.<p>

"Okaa-san!"

Ryoma's mother sent her son a sharp gaze, until she saw that they had company.

"Ara ara Ryoma-kun," Ryoma's mother lightly chastised him. "You didn't say that you were bringing friends!"

"Umm…it was a bit of a last minute thing," he replied, still holding onto Keigo, but now having a grip on Fuji too.

Ryoma's mother looked at him for a bit, until an understanding look filled her eyes.

"Well then, please come in! Come in!" Ryoma's mother waved them all inside, catching her son's arm at the last second.

"Those are some quite nice catches there, Ryoma-kun," she whispered to him.

Ryoma turned a bright red and slowly nodded his head.

"Well then," Ryoma's mother said brightly. "Go on. Go show your friends to the living room."

Ryoma ran to Fuji and Keigo, thankful that his mother understood

* * *

><p>So, they were all in the living room. Rinko-san, Nanjirou-san, and Ryoga on one side, Fuji, Keigo, and Ryoma on the other.<p>

Rinko was the one that looked the happiest and not at all affected by the dark aura that Ryoga was exuding. Nanjirou looked like he was going to die, sitting next to Ryoga like that.

Ryoga, of course, was fuming. He didn't like how the two goddamn males on either side of his cute little brother were touching him. The close-eyed one's arm was brushing his adorable brother's arm; while the other one was fucking touching knees with him (you can see that Ryoga has a bit of a brother complex). While Ryoga was silently fuming to himself, Ryoma cleared his throat.

"Ehem…Umm…So…how should I put this?" Ryoma fidgeted when he saw his brother's eyes glare over at the two boys who were sitting by his sides. "Umm… well…This is Fuji Syuusuke and Atobe Keigo."

Ryoma vaguely gestured to Fuji and Keigo, both of whom seemed amused at how their little chibi was fidgeting. Eventually, Fuji took pity on Ryoma and said what was on everybody's minds.

"We, Keigo and I, are currently dating your child."

And with that Ryoga exploded.

"_WHAT?_"

Rinko was the first to recover from Ryoga's outburst. "Why, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, ignoring the horrified look she was getting from her adopted son. "I think it's just wonderful how our little boy has got two people who care about him this much!"

"B-but- They- He-!"

Rinko sent Ryoga a sharp look, effectively cutting off his protests. Nanjirou was just sitting there, looking shell-shocked. He snapped out of it when Rinko turned to him.

"I'm sure Nanjirou approves too, _don't you dear?_"

"A-ah yes! Of course! Good job son!..." Nanjirou had a thoughtful look on his face. "Are they any good at tennis…?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm good," Nanjirou said, knowing that if they were good in Ryoma's eyes, they were pretty good.

"I still obje-"

"So then," Rinko said cutting off Ryoga to look at each of the boys across from her. "I hope that you make my little boy happy and take care of him, yes?"

Fuji and Keigo weren't idiots, and immediately replied with a simultaneous 'yes'.

Rinko's eyes softened as she turned to look at her youngest son. "They make you happy?"

Ryoma looked at Fuji and Keigo in turn and replied with a shining look in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Well that's good enough for me," Rinko said. She got up with a small wink to Ryoma and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll go get some refreshments!"

Ryoga was still glowering at Fuji and Keigo, the dark aura that had surrounded him blooming outward farther and farther, until Nanjirou hastily excused himself, practically running out the door.

Ryoma flinched when Ryoga's gaze landed on him.

"Umm…Ryoga-niisan-"

"They're not good enough," Ryoga cut him off abruptly.

"Eh…?"

"They are not good enough."

"Why would you say that!" Ryoma exclaimed, jumping up to stare at his brother.

"What if they left you? What if they just stopped caring? Have you ever thought about that, Ryoma?" Ryoga replied calmly.

After hearing this little tid bit, both Fuji and Keigo growled, not liking what they'd heard.

"We're sorry you do not approve," said Fuji coldly, his eyes flashing open to glare at Ryoga. "But please do not assume that we would just _leave_ Ryoma."

"We care for him," Keigo continued, he too glaring at Ryoga. "We would never stop caring. We _can't_ stop caring."

Ryoga stared at the three of them, Fuji and Keigo with the fierce flame of determination in their eyes, and Ryoma who was standing strong but with tears in his eyes.

He sighed. "Fine," Ryoga said, raising his hands up in a sign of defeat. "But if you two find that you stop caring for him, come to me and I'll beat your goddamn asses in."

Ryoma smiled, relieved, and collapsed back down onto the couch. "Thank you, Nii-san." He said quietly.

Ryoga smiled a tired little smile, looking at his brother fondly. "I just want you to be happy Ryoma."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night held no incidents. Fuji talked with Rinko about different types of cacti, and Keigo talked to Nanjirou and Ryoga about Wimbledon. He even made Ryoga laugh a bit. As the clock chimed 10, Fuji and Keigo got up to leave, saying that it was a school night and that they all needed rest.<p>

Ryoma led them both to the door and waited with them until Keigo's driver drove up to his front door.

"…."

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?" asked Fuji, ever perceptive of the small signs Ryoma made.

"I just wanted to say…Thanks," Ryoma looked up at both Keigo and Fuji with something close to love in his eyes.

He leaned up and kissed each of them softly and then looked down, blushing. Keigo and Fuji looked at each other surprised, and then looked back fondly at Ryoma. They lifted up his chin, both at the same time, and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Your welcome."

They climbed into the car, still looking back at Ryoma as the car drove off.

Ryoma watched the car go, a smile gracing his lips.

_I love my life__…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another fic finished! i'm gonna go reward myself with a cookie. If you review, i'll get you a cookie too!**


End file.
